Falling in
by softy 45
Summary: Don't be scared, it's only love, baby that we're falling in. Eclare one-shot.


Eli Goldsworthy silently stood with his back against some strangers locker. It didn't bother him that in just a few minutes a pissed off student would be telling him to please move, but what did bother him was why he was there in the first place.

He was there for a fucking girl.

This was never supposed to happen. He was the misunderstood emo kid who dressed in all black, not the lovesick teenager. Too bad it did happen, and there was nothing that Eli could do about it.

Clare Edwards. The girl that consumed every one of Eli's thoughts. While sitting in class if shown a difficult problem Eli would think 'I bet Clare could figure this out', at home when he looked out the window he thought 'the sky is the same color as Clare's eyes', and he hated it. He had completely lost control of his mind, and somehow without knowing it Clare had gained that control.

Every now and again Eli still thought about Julia. This heart that he followed always seemed to leave him hollow. When she died Eli couldn't handle it. His world turned into one massive black hole, and he was never the same after that. He questioned how an all mighty God who loved everyone could just take away an innocent girl's life. His personality grew darker, and the only people he remotely let into his life were his best friend Adam, his mom, and his dad. That is until Clare showed up.

She changed everything.

Ever since he had met the girl he smiled more, was able to be himself, and most importantly his thoughts about Julia slowly began to fade.

Eli's thoughts were violently interrupted by Degrassi's bell, and a flood of students began pouring out of the classrooms. Eli scanned the hallway until he saw the familiar, curly, auburn hair he had grown to love.

Clare looked up and smiled at Eli sending his heart on a high speed chase. He tried to take long deep breaths to steady the pounding in his chest, but he knew it was useless. He knew he shouldn't have been scared, because it was only love that he was falling in.

Clare didn't trust guys easily after K.C. had cheated on her, and Eli was well aware of that. He just wanted to show Clare that he wasn't like K.C., he would never let her down or do her wrong. He would only love her like she was meant to be loved.

She finally appeared next to Eli, and gave him a giant hug, the kind that only made the butterflies in Eli's stomach grow. They walked down to their own lockers closer than any normal friends would be standing next to each other. While this happened Eli knew he wouldn't be able to hold in his feelings much longer, so a plan formed in his mind.

It was dark, but Eli drove his hearse, Morty, down to the Edwards residence. It was midnight, and Clare would be in her bed struggling to get to sleep while her parents fought downstairs, well that's what Eli figured since it happened every other night. So here he was standing in her driveway, because he had to know if she felt the same way about him.

He knew it wouldn't be easy, he even had his own doubts. What if his depression started back up? What if thoughts of Julia arose again? If they broke up, would they still be friends? But he couldn't look down, because it was love that they were falling in.

This what everything came down to. All of those nights he stayed awake thinking of ways to make Clare his would finally pay off. Now he would have a reason to always see Clare smile. It was her smile that always seemed to blow his mind. No matter what was happening in her life, she smiled.

Eli leaned down and picked up some smooth stones from the Edwards' flower garden. He raised his black clad arm, and began throwing them. One by one a small ping could be heard as the stones made contact with Clare's bedroom window. Eventually her face peered out over the windowsill, and once again Eli's heart speed up.

"Eli? What the heck are you doing here? You do realize it's midnight, right?" Eli loved how Clare was a worrier, because it gave him reason to always reassure her that everything was fine.

"Yes Blue-eyes, I am well aware of the time. I'm here because I have something to tell you, and I just couldn't keep it in any longer." Clare gave him a puzzled look. but he continued. "Clare, I would never do you wrong, or let you down, or lead you on. Don't be scared, it's only love, baby that we're falling in. Every time I see your face my heart takes off on a high speed chase, so please Clare, will you be my girlfriend?" Small tears ran down Clare's porcelain face, and Eli began to worry, but before he could apologize Clare responded.

"Wait right there." So Eli did. Clare ran down her stairs, and threw open her front door. She jumped into Eli's arms, kissed his lips, and whispered yes.


End file.
